Hi-5 Series 5, Episode 28 (Magic in me)
Magic in me is the twenty-eighth episode from Hi-5 Series 5. Segments *NATHAN does a disappearing trick. *CHARLI makes animal shadows using her hands. *Chats collects things to make a wish and KELLIE helps her to decide what kind of wish should she make. *CHARLI wishes to be the best swimmer. *TIM imagines being a racing car driver and a painter. *CHARLI puts on two different hats and we have to guess which job is she pretending. *KATHLEEN sings about a storm using some pictures, but Jup Jup changes the pictures to make a silly storm. *CHARLI tells us about a silly storm where it was raining elephants. *SHARING STORIES: Kathleen tells us a story about a girl (Kellie) who takes her pet dragon (Tim) for the first time to school and he is scared of it, but there is another girl (Charli) who takes her pet dragon (Nathan) there too. Gallery Nathan_S5_E28.png Charli_S5_E28_1.png Kellie_S5_E28.png Charli_S5_E28_2.png Tim_S5_E28.png Charli_S5_E28_3.png Kathleen_S5_E28.png Charli_S5_E28_4.png Sharing_Stories_S5_E28.png Trivia *This is the first time that Kellie and Chats get cranky to each other. *During Tim's segment, he paints a picture of Chats as Mona Lisa. Songlets ;Shapes in space Come on, magic from magical lands I can do magic with a wave of my hands. Come on, magic from magical lands Make Kathleen disappear with a wave of my hands. Come on, magic from magical lands Make Kathleen reappear with a wave of my hands. ;Body move #01 Look this way, you'll see a wall Nothing's there, nothing there at all But clap my hands, one, two, three A butterfly appears, can you see? Look this way, you'll see a wall Nothing's there, nothing's there at all But clap my hands, one, two, three A dog appears, can you see? ;Word play Magic wish, magic wish, sing a song and ring my bell Then make this wish I wish to make, a wishing wish I'll never break Good things at my fingertips, I make this wish for... Magic wish, magic wish, sing a song and ring a bell I make this wish I wish to make, a wishing wish I'll never break Good things at my fingertips, I make this wish for... our friendship. ;Body move #02 One, two, three, four, five, six Make me a great swimmer, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. One, two, three, four, five, six Make me a fast swimmer, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. One, two, three, four, five, six Bring me some water, symbaloo, zippy, swiss, swix. ;Making music The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me see. The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me see Zoom, zoom, zoom in a big race, whoosh, whoosh, I'm seating the pace It's a magical view of what I can do, I've got the magic in me. The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me see Swish, swish, using my brush, swirl, swirl, ... real in a rush It's a magical view of what I could do, I've got the magic in me. The magic's in me, all I can be, my imagination will help me here I've got the magic in me. ;Body move #03 Put on my someone hat, what will I be? A someone in a restaurant, is this the job for me? Mixing, stirring, roasting, grilling, baking, toasting Cutting, chopping, masting, peeling, ..., grading A someone in a restaurant, is that the job for me. Put on my someone hat, what will I be? A someone on a building site, is this the job for me? Sawing, screwing, drilling, fixing, fencing, ... Hammering and nailing, paving, painting, tiling Someone on a building site, is that the job for me. ;Puzzles and patterns A magical thunderstorm, hear the thunder roaring Storm is getting closer, see the lighting flashing Storm is getting stronger, feel the strong wind whooshing Thinder roar, lighting flash, whoosing winds again Thunderstorm is bringing all the rain. A magical thunderstorm, hear the lion roaring... A magical thunderstorm, hear the lion roaring Storm is getting closer, feel the lighting flashing Storm is getting stronger, feel the pizza whooshing... A magical thunderstorm, hear the lion roaring Storm is getting closer, see the lighting flashing Storm is getting stronger, feel the pizza whooshing Lion roar, lighting flash, pizzas whoosh again Thunderstorm is bringing all the elephants. ;Body move #04 Silly things happen, silly things do, they happen to me and they happen to you I was walking on the street when it started to rain I said here we go, better catch the train I put up my umbrella, then couldn't I believe my eyes When I saw what was falling from the cloudy skies I dodged just in time, almost didn't have a chance because it was raining elephants, oh Silly things happen, silly things do, they happen to me and they happen to you. ;Sharing stories You're the best pet yet, no one's seen a better pet A greater pet you could not get You're my wonderful, my marvelous My fabulous perfect pet. We're the best pet yet, no one's seen a better pet The greatest pet you could not get We're the wonderful, the marvelous The fabulous perfect pet. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kathleen read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Russell Burton Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about myself Category:Ep about appearing & disappearing Category:Ep about tricks Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about shadows Category:Ep about butterflies Category:Ep about dogs Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about boots Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about swimming Category:Ep about imagination Category:Ep about racing cars Category:Ep about driving Category:Ep about painters Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about music Category:Ep about working & jobs Category:Ep about cooking & baking Category:Ep about building Category:Ep about hats Category:Ep about guessing Category:Ep about the wind Category:Ep about rain Category:Ep about lightning & thunders Category:Ep about thunderstorms Category:Ep about changing Category:Ep about pictures Category:Ep about wind chimes Category:Ep about lions Category:Ep about elephants Category:Ep about pizza Category:Ep about silliness Category:Ep about animals & pets Category:Ep about dragons Category:Ep about breathing Category:Ep about fire Category:Ep about fears